Viernes De Infieles
by Vampiry Killer
Summary: Conversación Que Surge Un Viernes En La Tarde De Un Motel...Advanceshipping


**Aclaración: **Los Personajes De Pokemon No Me Pertenecen (Lamentablemente, SI No No Estaria Aqui XD)

**Viernes De Infieles**

Como cada viernes por la tarde, ella desea fumar un cigarro después de hacer el amor.

Como cada viernes por la tarde, estira el brazo pasando sobre la espalda de el, para alcanzar la cajetilla y el encendedor, que reposan en el buró de su lado.

Y no como cada viernes, el encendedor se niega a prender el cigarro que cuelga de sus labios.

Hace dos o tres nuevos intentos…Nada, no quiere pedirle ayuda en una cosa tan estúpida. Pero fracasa. Luego procede a ver, con sus hermosos ojos zafiro, por la base, si el encendedor tiene todavía combustible. Pero la base es opaca, y no puede sacar una conclusión definitiva.

Tres chasquidos más: nada.

Finalmente se decide a molestarlo. Sabe que no está dormido: todos los viernes por la tarde, después de hacer el amor, él siempre se vuelve de espaldas a ella, y reposa con un sopor de Wailord varado, pero sin llegar al sueño. Tal vez por eso ella detesta tener que hablarle en esos momentos: su intuición le dice que para él son preciosos, por que la duermevela (o sueño ligero) es (al menos para ella) un estado más deleitoso que el dormir.

-¿Oye Ash?

-¿Mmmh? -responde él sin mover un músculo.

-¿Tienes fuego? El encendedor no funciona.

-Sabes bien que no fumo.

-Pero aún así me complaces ¿O no? -contesta ella susurrándole en su oido.

-¡Maldito vicio! pensaba él…En la chaqueta. A lo mejor.

Ella baja de la cama con desgano. Avanza desnuda hasta el pequeño clóset donde habían colgado sus ropas. Lo abre. Él había colgado su ropa con mucho cuidado, doblando por la perfecta mitad los pantalones, siguiendo la raya. Esto la emociona: es como un niño metódico, que sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra; en este caso, las suyas, desde algunos viernes atrás, al terminarse de vestir, le había llamado la atención sobre la forma en que se perdía la raya del pantalón debido a lo descuidado que era al colgarlo del gancho.

Con cuidado esculca en un bolsillo de la chaqueta: nada. Luego en el otro: tampoco. Con enfado voltea para todos lados como si en el cuarto se hallara el causante de su infortunio. Y en cierta forma, el lugar mismo tiene algo que achacársele: después de todo, el motel debería al menos dejar unos cerillos de cortesía junto al cenicero de Dragonair. Pero no. Desde el otro lado de la habitación constata que sobre los burós no existe nada que la pueda ayudar.

-Sabes May, por culpa del bastardo aquel ya eres todo un vicio. -bromeo Ash sin moverse de su posición.

Ella ignora neutral las palabras del azabache. Por ello, vuelve al registro de las ropas de él. Por fin, en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que, por alguna extraña razón de la moda, sigue existiendo aunque ya nadie use reloj con cadena, encuentra una carterita. Observa que es propaganda de un hotel de Goldenrod, de la región Jhoto, lo que no le llama la atención: él acaba de estar en una convención de Entrenadores Pokemon ahí, la semana pasada.

-Después de todo es el Maestro Pokemon -exclama ella con una sonrisa.

Abre de un tirón la carterita, arranca un cerillo y lo enciende con rapidez: la tardanza en atender el ritual la ha inquietado un poco. Aspira la primera bocanada con gran goce. Al tiempo que despide el humo, procede a cerrar la carterita y entonces lo ve: Un nombre femenino y un número de PokeGear (escrito entre paréntesis). La letra es evidentemente femenina. Muy mona.

Se acerca a la cama, del lado de él, y mientras deposita la ceniza en el cenicero de Dragonair, le coloca la carterita de cerillos enfrente de la cara. Titubea un instante: él tiene los ojos cerrados, y un rictus de placidez en el rostro. Se queda contemplándolo con algo ternura, pero luego agita los cerillos a unos centímetros de su nariz, al tiempo que dice:

-¿Y esto?

El abre los ojos, muy lentamente. No como si saliera de un sueño, sino de la contemplación interna de un recuerdo muy suyo. Suspira, enfoca la mirada en el objeto que se agita frente a él y proclama.

-Es una carterita de cerillos. Era lo que querías, ¿No?

Aquello no le gusta, ni tantito.

-Eso ya lo sé. No me tienes que explicar qué es cada cosa en este mundo, como lo haces con _ella_ -conscientemente se niega a decir _"Tu novia"_.

Él se acoda en la cama, alterado por el exabrupto: aunque ella no había alzado la voz, aquella referencia y el tono de reproche le advierten que algo no anda bien.

-¿Qué tiene qué ver Dawn? No entiendo. Además -decide contraatacar-, yo no le ando explicando el mundo a Dawn. No sé de dónde sacas eso.

Ella se da cuenta del papel que está haciendo: de pie, desnuda, agitando unos cerillos como si fueran propaganda, y trayendo a la discusión a su novia, a la que rara vez se refieren. Inspira hondo, le retiene la mirada, parpadea una o dos veces y esboza una semisonrisa.

-Perdón. No quise decir eso -y se deja caer, sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Él le acaricia el pelo con ritmo pausado. Trata de modular la voz, para que suene de manera dulce (como el bien sabe hacerla).

-¿Qué es eso de que a Dawn le tengo que explicar las cosas?

Ella da otra vigorosa bocanada al cigarro.

-Nada. Lo siento. Es que le he oído hacerte cada pregunta, que si a Cyndaquil lo puede bañar o que si la rama que tiene Sceptile contiene _algo_ _adictivo_ -comentando con una pequeña risa al recordar lo ultimo.

El hunde más la mano en su hermoso cabello castaño.

-Hey, Dawn no es ninguna tonta -en tono neutro.

-No, ya sé -y después de una pausa- es curiosa, de hecho la quiero mucho.

-Por algo son amigas. Entonces ¿A que viene esto?

Vuelve a restregarle los cerillos, ahora abriéndolos de manera que se vea lo escrito en el interior de la tapa. Esta vez, no se lo pone tan cerca de la nariz:

-¿Quién es ella?

De nuevo el hace esfuerzo para enfocar. Al principio, como buen distraído (o idiota), ni siquiera reconoce la actitud de ella y aquellas letras (muy monas) en la carterita. Luego de dos, tres segundos, exclama, echando todo el aire por las narices.

-¡Así que de eso se trata!

Ella lo mira fríamente, sin mover los cerillos de donde los esgrime.

-No me has respondido.

-Marina, es muy amiga de Whitney y el Profesor Elm, si no mal recuerdo.

-¿No la recuerdas bien? -nueva aspiración al cigarro; luego una sonrisa torcida. De alguna manera, eso me parece difícil de creer. Es la campeona de los últimos 2 festivales de Jhoto y modelo oficial de la compañía Stone.

-¿La conoces?

-Claro, e charlado con ella un par de ocasiones -después de una pausa- bastante atractiva, por no decir hermosa -contesta con tono molesto.

Él se yergue de manera tal que su torso sobresale completamente de las sábanas. Se recarga en la cabecera y se da cuenta que ha quedado demasiado lejos para continuar mesándole sus cabellos. Mal movimiento táctico, piensa. Lo que no le impide responder, con aire de grandeza:

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¿Tú, celosa?

El ataque aumenta el filo de la mirada. Él quiere aproximar de nuevo el brazo, pero ella no parece reaccionar.

-Dime la verdad: ¿Te acostaste con ella?

-Pero, ¿A que vienen esos celos…?

-Que me digas la verdad. ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Él suspira, poniendo cara de mucha seriedad, cruza sus brazos y responde.

-Si, me acosté con ella.

Ella se pone de pie, con el codo recargando en muñeca contraria, y su mano sosteniendo el mentón. De espaldas a él, dice:

-Así que ahora no solo le pones el cuerno a tu novia, sino también a mí.

-Creo que…eso es cuestión de enfoques.

-No…de ninguna maldita manera -ella se vuelve a él, en esplendorosa desnudez. Aunque el no repara en eso: tiene los ojos clavados en los de ella, a fin de cuentas, es un idiota. Déjame contarte cómo veo el único maldito enfoque de todo esto: De acuerdo, somos amantes -él asiente- le ponemos el cuerno a Dawn y a Drew. Eso no nos hace muy decentes que digamos. Pero al menos creo que merezco un poco de respeto. Un poco de…fidelidad.

-¡Ah ya salió el peine -exclama él gozoso. Todo el problema es la fidelidad, una virtud a la cual no hemos estado muy apegados los últimos seis meses.

-No seas cínico Ash. Sabes a que me refiero -ella aplaste el cigarro con fuerza y decisión. Por un momento, él cree que se lo arrojara a la cabeza. En cambio ella se retira a perfilarse a contraluz en la ventana, oscurecida por las cortinas.

-Pero May…lo de Marina fue una simple aventura. Nada importante. Nada como _lo nuestro_.

-No me vengas con _lo nuestro_. ¿Qué es _lo nuestro_?

El titubea y luego respira desde muy hondo.

-No me vas a pedir definiciones o explicaciones, después de seis meses.

-Lo único que quiero, es que me digas por que me fuiste infiel de una manera tan…-y pierde el adjetivo, por lo que completa sin mucho pensar- fácil -medita el término un instante y prosigue- porque eso hiciste, irte con el primer par de nalgas bien formadas, cuerpo de modelo y comportamiento de niñita mimada que se te puso enfrente (Se nota que la conoce) ¡Infiel!

El reclamo lo tomo desprevenido y como buen idiota responde:

-Pues…más o menos del vuelo tuyo y de Dawn.

Ella no esperaba esa respuesta, ni el insulto -para ella- de que fuera una rival equiparable, ni que la mencionara junto con la novia en la misma frase.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué nos fuiste infiel a las dos?

El abre la boca como si fuera a responder, pero no dice nada en el momento. Luego suelta una pequeña risita, muy a su pesar:

-¡Vaya! ¡Ahora resulta que a las dos!

-Pues si, ¿O no?

Ella no sabe porque saco aquello a relucir. Quizá porque así reparte la traición y haría sentir mal al azabache. Y es algo cierto, él se alarma al ver el rumbo de la conversación, medita un poco y decide acabarla con una frase que le enseño su buen amigo Brock:

-Es que, si serle fiel a una mujer es difícil…serle fiel a dos es imposible.

May quedo pasmada, no imaginaba el grado de cinismo de quien creía conocer, él por su parte, aprovechando la inmovilidad de la castaña, camino lentamente a su lado, empezando con abrazos…después besos, hasta que ambos, se dejaron llevar una vez más, como cada viernes, la conversación, por alguna maldita razón, lo había _animado _(como buen idiota), para así terminar la discusión…quizá hasta el próximo viernes.

FIN


End file.
